vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Belphegor
|-|Present= |-|10 years later= Summary Belphegor (ベルフェゴール, Berufegōru), also known as "Bel" (ベル, Beru) for short, is an assassin working for the Vongola Famiglia's independently-run assassination squad, the Varia. He is known as a battle genius, but his abilities only truly present themselves when he sees his own "royal" blood. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, possibly 7-C | 7-A | Likely Low 6-B Name: Belphegor, Bel for short Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 16 (present), 26 (10 years later) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Varia Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Thread Manipulation, Knives Mastery, Resistance to Perception Manipulation |-||-|Choice arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= All previous abilities on an enhanced scale, Manipulation over Storm Flames, Summoning (Box Weapon), Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Likely Resistance to Power Nullification, Limited Durability Negation with the Storm flame's disintegration attribute Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Superior to Lussuria, fought and on par against Gokudera), possibly'Town level' (Gave some wound to Hibari) | Mountain level+ (Held a fight against members of True Funeral Wreaths along with his allies) | Likely Small Country level (Fought and defeated Enma when teaming with Lussuria, Leviathan and Squalo.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than Leviathan) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, possibly Town Class | Mountain Class+ | Likely Small Country Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly'Town level' | Mountain level+ | Likely Small Country level Stamina: High Range: Several meters with knives wires, several hundred meters with box weapon. Standard Equipment: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Knives:' Belphegor uses throwing Knives and nearly invisible Wires to confuse and cut his enemies. While his enemies usually concentrate on the Knives, they are either being cut or trapped by the Wires. In the Future, Belphegor is capable of infusing his knives with Storm Flames. *'Wires:' Used along with his throwing knives, Belphegor attaches razor-sharp wires to the ends of his knives to cut and, when having thrown many knives, immobilize the opponent as well. Storm_Knives_Bel.png|Bel's knives cover with storm flame Wires_2.png|Gokudera was trapped in Bel's wires |-||-|Choice arc and later= *'Box Weapon:Visone Tempesta (Storm Mink):' Named Mink. The Storm Flames on its tail have disintegration powers, because of the Storm Flame's Disintegration characteristic. Storm_Mink.png|Visone Tempesta Intelligence: Genius in combat Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Cutting Knives Waltz:' This is one of Bel's more advanced knife techniques. He first sets up the battlefield with wires and then uses his Knives in conjunction with the Wires to surround his opponent with countless knives, which then attacks his opponent from all directions, all at once. Bel_With_His_Knives.png|Bel's control knives techniques: Cutting Knives Waltz |-||-|Choice arc and later= *'Storm Flames:' These are strong red Flames that are highly offensive and, with the assistance of its Disintegration characteristic, can make anything that touches them into decaying and breaking apart, including other Dying Will Flames. The core of a Storm Flame is an ordinary red shade, but the inner layer is a very pale, somewhat pink-like shade of red-white and the outer edges of the Flame are deep crimson. In the manga, the outer edges of the Flames are distinctively dark. **'Disintegration:' The Storm Flame's characteristic. It has the power to inflict great damage, minimize the effect of Flame attacks, or even break through other Flames. The Disintegration characteristic represents a destructive nature and power. *'Tail Shield:' A technique that allows Mink to create a shield of Flames by concentrating its Storm Flames on its tail and then quickly spinning it. The Storm Flame's Disintegration characteristic then negates the damage dealt. *'Fiamma Scarlatti:' An attack that allows Mink to instantly create a large-scale Storm Flame wave that can wipe out enemies with the Storm Flame's Disintegration characteristic. Storm_Tail_Shield.jpg| Bel's created shield from Mink's Tail Scarletta_Tempesta.png|Fiamma Scarlatta Key: Varia Arc | Choice Arc (Older Version) | Curse of the Rainbow Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Knife Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Thread Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6